


The Challenge

by charlottesometimes



Series: Stuffing Loki [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Belly worship, Feeding Kink, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Restraints, Stuffing, belly stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:46:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1653959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottesometimes/pseuds/charlottesometimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after "Comfort, Food." </p><p>Bruce challenges Loki to eat more than he has ever eaten before in the service of their kinky stuffing fun. The prize, if Loki succeeds? Sex! Hooray!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> This is belly stuffing porn. Read if you're into it. Drop me a comment if you like it. :D It's not beta'd.

Loki squinted at Bruce, who stood by the bed with his arms crossed, looking down at Loki. 

"So you're saying," Loki said, "that if I don't eat everything on that table without throwing up, you won't fuck me?" 

Bruce leaned against the folding card table he had set up and loaded with food, which stood a few feet from the bed. The flimsy table strained beneath the weight of enough homemade lasagna, pasta, lemon chicken, cheesecake, and pie to feed a party of a dozen or more hungry guests. "Right," Bruce said, nodding. "And there are other rules of the game, too. You'll be tied up. I'll feed you. I won't stop no matter how much you beg." Then he bobbed his head, as if conceding a point. "Unless you say 'Constantinople,' obviously." 

"And what, pray, do I get out of this besides your cock?" Loki asked, raising one eyebrow fondly. "Because you give that to me freely on a fairly regular basis. If I am going to eat all that for you, I should get something else as well."

"Trust me, by the time it gets hard for you to keep eating, my cock will seem like incentive enough," Bruce said. "That's a promise." He stepped forward, keeping eye contact with Loki and licking his lips. "I am going to make you shake you'll want me so bad."

Loki swallowed and tried to keep his expression blank as his cock stirred to Bruce's words. "Ah," he said. "That doesn't sound ... terrible. But I think, also, that I get to avoid going on those Avengers bonding excursions you insist on dragging me to for a week, if I eat it all. Conceded that, mortal, and we have a deal." 

Bruce laughed. "Deal then," he said. "Take you shirt off and lay down."

Loki did. And, a few minutes later, he was looking up at Bruce as the mortal pulled Loki's arms above his head, tied his wrists together with a satin ribbon, and then secured Loki's bound hands to both bedposts with a length of rope, rendering Loki unable to move his arms. Shirtless and helpless, stretched out on the bed, his slight belly exposed to Bruce's hungry gaze, Loki felt like _he_ was dinner. He rather liked the feeling.

"Feed me, then, mortal," Loki said.

Bruce did not need further urging.

They started with lasagna. Loki was hungry, and it was well made--Bruce could cook, and almost everything he cooked for Loki was rich, delicious and filling--so it didn't take long for Loki to make his way through a pan of the savory, saucy pasta that could have comfortably fed six or seven people. He was, after all, a demi-god.

Bruce brought the fork up to Loki's mouth with the last bite of the pan of lasagna, smiling slightly. Loki opened up eagerly, chewing and swallowing the bite before licking tangy tomato sauce from his lips a bit more slowly and sensually than was strictly necessary. He was on his way to the stage of fullness where one would stop if one were merely eating to eat, rather than to get stuffed, his stomach a slight warm weight.

"Too easy," Loki said. "What's next?"

"Lemon chicken and pasta with mushroom Alfredo sauce," Bruce said, piling a plate high with both foods.

Loki opened his mouth obediently when Bruce brought the fork to his lips again a moment later. The sauce was creamy as it slid over his tongue, with a hint of mushroom. The chicken was perfectly cooked, melting in his mouth. "You have outdone yourself," Loki said between bites.

"Well if I'm going to make you eat so much you almost burst--and that is what's going to happen here--I owe it to you that it be good, right?" Bruce asked.

Loki made a noise of agreement, chewing dutifully. He swallowed, then closed his eyes and took a deep breath, feeling the pleasant weight of the food in his stomach. He opened his mouth again without opening his eyes, trusting that Bruce would fill it.

They made their way through the plate of pasta, and then a second and a third plate. By that time, Loki was full. Not uncomfortable, but full, and he already rather wished he could reach down to rub the gentle swell of his belly, which Bruce was neglecting.

Loki frowned. "Why am I tied up?" he asked. "I do not think I like it."

"Because I said so," Bruce said. He stood at the table again, surveying the uneaten food. "What next?"

"Rub my stomach, mortal," Loki said. "I want it. I will not go on without it."

Bruce just picked up a cheesecake and came to sit by Loki once more. He put one hand a few inches above Loki's abdomen. "Does it hurt already?" he asked.

"No, but I like it when you touch me there. Touch me."

Bruce's hand hovered. Then he drew it away. "Later," he said. "Right now, cheesecake."

Loki scowled, but when Bruce pressed the first forkful of smooth cheesecake onto his closed lips, Loki immediately gave in, opening his mouth for the sweet desert. His eyes closed in pleasure and he heard himself let out a little moan.

"Christ, Loki," Bruce said. He had begin to breath a little harder. "Make that sound again." He put another bite of cheesecake against Loki's lips, and Loki parted them, taking the desert on his tongue. He moaned again, and though it started out as intentional and contrived, he found it ended up genuine as the flavor of the cake burst through him.

"We should do this one night with nothing but different favors of cheesecake," Bruce suggested. "With how much you love the stuff think of how big I could get you."

Loki just licked his lips again and then opened his mouth.

Bruce filled it.

Three cheesecakes disappeared in a haze of sugar, and before Loki quite knew it Bruce was feeding him lasagna again, large forkful by large forkful. A pressure had started up in Loki's stomach by this time, but it was nothing he couldn't handle. In fact, the feeling of Bruce's food sliding down his throat, pushing into his stomach, filling him up more--it had him properly hard, his cock obvious in his jeans.

It was during this second pan of lasagna, when it was about two thirds gone, that Loki stomach began to protest slightly. A small ache set up beneath his sternum as he finished the pan.

When Bruce got up to get more food, Loki glanced down at his stomach. It was decidedly round at this point, heavy and dome-like, but it stuck out only perhaps three or four inches. He had done much worse.

Still, he wanted very much to touch it.

"Now you will rub my stomach," Loki said in his best tone of command, eyeing Bruce as the other man served up another dish of pasta and chicken.

Bruce raised his eyebrows. "Will I?" he asked.

"You will," Loki said.

Bruce returned to the bed. He loaded a fork with food and brought to Loki's mouth. "I will if you finish all the Alfredo pasta and chicken," he said. "I promise."

Loki looked back at the table. There had been two huge bowls of pasta and four pans of chicken, and Loki had eaten through one of the bowls and two of the pans. He swallowed, feeling the heaviness that had already settled in his stomach. And even after the pasta, there were still one more pan of lasagna, three pies, and a cheesecake.

For the first time since the game began, Loki wondered whether he might not end up saying "Constantinople."

The most he'd ever eaten in one session had probably been with Bruce, a few weeks earlier. Fifteen deep-dish pizzas loaded with toppings and dripping with extra cheese. Loki hadn't ever had pizza that good, and they'd done it in public, and the stares of some of the patrons only made it that much better as Loki ate pizza after pizza as if in a trance. He hadn't even meant to set a new record for his fullness, but by the time he came back to himself he had already eaten ten of the pizzas, his stomach was already fit to be used as a shelf, and with Bruce rubbing and encouraging Loki through even more after that, Loki figured why not push beyond what he thought was his limit. He had ended it aching, bloated and miserable, his stomach a solid ball of pain and cramps. Bruce and he stayed at the restaurant until it closed, Bruce rubbing Loki in a back corner booth, and even then it had been difficult to get outside to hail a cab.

And this was more food than that.

But Loki had accepted the challenge. He wouldn't back down, and he certainly wouldn't beg for a belly rub. Grimly, he opened his mouth.

Of course, the deliciousness of the food did make it easy to forget about the growing pain in his swelling stomach while Bruce was pushing bite after bite into Loki's mouth. Loki didn't even stop to assess his situation again until Bruce stood to refill the plate.

Loki took a cautious deep breath--he was well aware that this might be painful--and was in fact greeted by a stabbing pain through one side of his bloated stomach. He winced and his arm jerked automatically in an attempt to rub the aching organ. But of course, his arm stayed tied securely above his head.

The bed dipped as Bruce sat back down, and Loki glared at him. "This is cruel," he said. "Being tied up and stuffing at the same time. I'm never doing this again."

Bruce frowned and considered the Trickster for a moment.

Then he set the plate of food on the bedside table, and opened the drawer below where they kept lubricant and other necessaries.

He drew out a blindfold and, without further ado, lifted Loki's head and looped the soft black fabric around it.

"What are you doing?" Loki asked, jerking his head side to side in an attempt to shake off the blind fold. "I will not be bound _and_ blind"--

"Yep, you will," Bruce said, holding Loki's head still with one hand while he clumsily tied the blindfold one-handed with the other.

"I thought you loved me," Loki whined.

"Shut up Loki, I love you more than my own life, and you also know that if you want me to stop there's just one word you've got to say." Bruce's hands left Loki's head and the Trickster was left in darkness.

He _could_ say Constantine--

Just then, a stab of pleasure jolted Loki as something warm, wet and gentle flicked across his nipple, and he drew a sharp breath.

"You like that?" Bruce asked.

"Christ," was all Loki managed.

The pleasure returned as what was clearly Bruce's tongue flicked at Loki's nipple again, back and forth lightly, then up and down, exploring the whole if the nub, capturing every nerve ending. Loki began to breath harder, and he found himself luxuriating in the sense of being _laid out_ and _open_ , just for Bruce. The ache in his stomach felt right, felt comforting. He squirmed as his cock grew even harder in his jeans.

Loki heard himself whimper, and Bruce's tongue disappeared. Bruce made a low, pleased sound in his throat. "You are so god damned hot right now," he said.

Loki tried to catch his breath without breathing in too deeply. "I ... Know," he said finally.

Bruce laughed and, a moment later, there was a warm, wet mouth on Loki's jaw, sending tingling spikes of pleasure to his cock, then on his neck, making Loki tip his head to the side, exposing more of his skin to Bruce's lips and teeth.

Then Bruce was gone again, and the next thing Loki felt was the press of more food against his lips.

Made pliant by pleasure, Loki opened up obediently and took in more food. Without the ability to see how far he'd gotten through the new plate, or to see his swelling stomach, Loki's world was reduced to the seemingly steady and unending stream of food passing between his lips, the now very real ache in his stomach, and a budding sensation of nausea.

Chewing became a chore, his jaw tired and his body uninterested in even more to digest. The ache and nausea grew, and Loki's abused stomach practically screamed for someone to touch it.

Yet, somehow, the whole experience was wonderful. Every dogged bite, as he swallowed, pushed down to add to Loki's pain and his sense of utter helplessness, and the sensation somehow ended in his cock, as if the ache and the sense of subjugation were pleasures in themselves.

"You're doing so good," Bruce cooed as Loki felt the bed shift, perhaps because Bruce had stood up. "You're getting huge. You're really fucking god damned sexy."

Loki made a neutral noise, his mind too hazed with pleasure, pain, fullness and the need to focus on not throwing up to form a coherent response.

By the end of the next plate of pasta and chicken, though, the pain and discomfort had reached a point where Loki was no longer sure he liked the feeling, even perversely. His stomach churned, the contents seeming to press up his throat.

"It hurts, Bruce, and I think I might be sick," he said. He swallowed, and hesitated only slightly before adding, "please. Please rub it. I just said please."

"Just one more plate," Bruce said. "All the pasta and chicken. That was the deal."

Loki whimpered as another bite pressed to his swollen lips, but he opened his mouth anyway.

His stomach was so full, at this point, that it felt a bit as if a stack of encyclopedias were resting on his abdomen, pressing him down with its weight. But that, of course, wouldn't hurt this badly. This felt more like the encyclopedias had somehow ended up _inside_ him.

And the sensation was only growing. "Bruce," Loki said between bites. "I don't think I can do this."

Another bite did not come promptly. "You know what to say," Bruce replied after a moment.

Loki licked his lips, the taste if rich Alfredo sauce on them sending a wave of nausea through him. Did he have to stop? Could he--could he push a little further?

He opened his mouth.

But no food entered it. Instead, a gentle finger pushed his mouth closed, and Bruce's lips were on Loki's, kissing him softly. Hands tangled in Loki's hair. Loki sighed into the kiss, but then gasped as a stab of pain went through his stomach.

Then Bruce's mouth was gone and, a second later, it was on Loki's other nipple, flicking and licking, and Loki gasped again. Bruce alternated direction and pressure, working the nipple over slow and then fast and then slow again, and Loki once more forgot his pain and nausea, once more became very aware of his cock as it strained against his fly, felt his whole body and his bloated, tight stomach yielding to Bruce.

"You're shaking, Loki," Bruce said, a laugh in his voice.

"You always ... Did ... Deliver," Loki replied, panting.

Then there was more food being pushed into Loki's mouth, and he accepted it. Bite upon bite of the now-nauseating pasta and chicken passed down Loki's throat into his protesting middle. His stomach churned even as Loki's tight flesh tingled from being so stretched over the huge amount of food inside it.

By the time Bruce stopped brining bites to Loki's mouth, Loki could hardly focus on anything but the pain and the fight not to throw up.

Then, without warning, blessedly warm, soft fingers and palms connected with the flesh of Loki's weakly gurgling stomach.

Loki let out a gust of air, the closest thing to a sigh he could manage, and the hands began to rub--oh so gently, barely touching--along the sides of Loki's distended stomach.

Loki concentrated on the sensation of Bruce's touch, feeling the relieving pressure of hands on his tingling skin. Bruce rubbed softly, moving from the sides to the aching bottom, then the overstuffed top, and finally to the crest, his finger dipping briefly into Loki's belly button, making his cock twitch. Then Bruce increased the pressure and, though it hurt at first, Loki found his nausea and his pain ebbing slightly.

"Thank you," he breathed as the pain eased to merely catastrophic levels. "You asshole."

Bruce's didn't respond, and a moment later lips touched Loki's belly, and he began to trial a line of wet kisses from crest to waistband. Then, mercifully, Bruce popped open Loki's jeans--which had been pushed down as Loki's stomach grew anyway--and slid them off Loki. A pressure Loki hadn't even noticed amidst the much more drastic internal pressure left Loki's painful stomach, and he made a low sound of relief.

"Better?" Bruce asked.

"A little," Loki sniffed.

"Ready to go on?"

Loki moaned, long and pitiful. "Do I _have_ to?" he asked. "Can't we just _fuck_ already? I am _huge_ , Bruce. You have _got_ to be salivating over me by now."

"I am," Bruce answered. "But we already made the rules. There's no going back now."

Loki frowned. "Look at it," he ordered, doing his best to wag his ponderous stomach from side to side. "Look at it. I promise you, I will come _all over_ my own stomach when you fuck me. I will slosh and moan and gurgle for you. Come _on_."

By way of answer, Bruce pressed a bite of what felt like some kind of pie--warm wet filling, dry crust--to Loki's lips.

Resigned, Loki opened his mouth and let in the miserable, nauseating-but honestly, objectively delicious--apple pie.

"You want me to go get you some ice cream with this?" Bruce teased.

"You are a tyrant," Loki grumbled.

The pie was deposited inside Loki methodically, and though Loki ached very badly, the pain was not as intense as it had been before Bruce's rubbing, and the nausea had receded to a level that was uncomfortable but did not necessitate an exercise of willpower to avoid vomiting.

When the pie was gone, Bruce retrieved another, and the process continued. But this time, while Loki chewed mechanically, Bruce rubbed firm, comforting circles on Loki's upper stomach, easing the pressure even as it built still further.

Loki could _feel_ , from the touch of Bruce's hand, just how huge his stomach was. He longed to see it, and to touch it himself. But there wasn't much room left for longing or thinking of any kind in Loki's head, preoccupied as he was by the sensations in his stomach.

By the time the third pie came around--cherry--Loki was fighting tears from the pain of it. Not that Bruce could see that.

But when the second bite of cherry pie pressed up against Loki's lips, Bruce's hand suddenly left Loki's stomach, and reappeared on Loki's balls, cupping them lightly. Loki, temporarily distracted from his pain, let his mouth fall open. And the cherry pie went inside. Bruce repeated the process through much of the pie, surprising Loki with touches and carcasses Loki could not see coming, and shoving a forkful into the Trickster while he was distracted.

When he stood again, Loki realized all at once that he was in very serious pain, and the tears that were still threatening spilled from his eyes. He blinked against the blindfold, ashamed. There was nothing he could do to make the pain better. He couldn't move. He couldn't stop. He couldn't throw up. He was defeated.

"Bruce," he said. A fresh stab of pain shook him, and he winced before he went on. "I don't think I can keep going. Not normally. If I'm going to finish you're going to have to take an even more active role."

"How do you mean?" Bruce said.

"Just keep forcing it on me. Force my mouth closed and open if you have to. Don't let me protest."

Bruce was silent for a moment, but then Loki realized his breathing was getting faster and harder.

"Oh god damn, Loki," Bruce said then, and all at once his lips and hands were everywhere, all over Loki, kissing and sucking and licking and _possessing_. Loki's stomach gurgled and churned as Bruce touched it, licked it, and Loki lay there and let the pain and pleasure take him.

"All you have left is one pan of lasagna, and a cheesecake," Bruce said. "Christ, I think you're really gonna do it. You are too damned hot, I could just, I could--"

The clinking sound of a belt. Something fleshy touched Loki's stomach, and he realized with a stirring of interest in his cock that it was _Bruce's_ cock, pressing into his belly. Bruce rubbed the head on the stretched skin, then the shaft, rocking his hips. Loki felt his own breath speed up, and he distantly wished that Bruce would touch his cock.

And then, as if by magic, Bruce did. Suddenly his mouth was around Loki's shaft, working up and down, and Loki jumped in surprise and pleasure, his stomach sloshing in a mighty protest. Then Bruce's pinky finger was in Loki's hole, and Loki felt that feeling of being _open_ and _all for Bruce_ returning, his huge, massively painful stomach feeling like a tribute.

Bruce kept working on Loki, and Loki's need grew as Bruce put more fingers inside him; he wished he could rock his hips, but each time he tried, it was like an earthquake went off among the contents of his tender belly, so he stayed carefully still and passive.

But then the feeling of _need_ began to swell, and Loki felt a fire burning in his groin. He moaned and tipped his head back. "Do this forever, Bruce," he said breathily. "Do exactly this forever."

Perhaps predictably, Bruce's hands and mouth disappeared in response. "Well, now that you're all flushed and horny," Bruce said cheerfully, "it's time for lasagna."

Loki had no fight left in him. He laid there and waited.

Then two fingers pulled his mouth open, food was laid on his tongue, and the fingers closed his mouth. Loki didn't move, unwilling to chew the hateful substance. Apparently catching on to just how little Loki was willing to do at this stage, Bruce began to pump his mouth up and down in a semblance of chewing.

Feeling a bit ridiculous, Loki tried to help, weakly. After a moment he swallowed, and the process repeated itself.

A few bites in, Loki realized he was in real trouble.

"Bruce," he said, and it came out a pitiful, breathy whine. "I am going to be sick. I am. Help"--

The contents of Loki's belly lurched up his throat as his stomach muscles heaved, and Loki shut his mouth fast to prevent that heave from being the one that lost him the game. Then he just lay there for a second, mouth firmly shut against the nausea and stomach roiling.

Bruce's soothing hands were back on Loki's noisy stomach then, rubbing light circles, pressing into the places Bruce knew from experience wouldn't be hurting as badly, gently probing over the places he knew would hurt the worst. Slowly, over what felt like hours but probably was minutes, the nausea again began to ebb.

Then Bruce's fingers were at the blindfold on Loki's head, and a moment later Loki was looking up at a smiling Bruce.

"Better?" he asked.

"A little," Loki said weakly.

Bruce leaned down and captured Loki's lips for a soft kiss. Then he pulled away and regarded Loki seriously.

"Do you still want to have sex?" he asked.

Loki nodded. "But I haven't finished," he said.

"It's okay," Bruce said. "Let's do it."

Gratitude and relief welled up in Loki's chest. "Thank you," he said.

Bruce just nodded and retrieved the lubricant. A moment later he was on top of Loki, sliding inside the Trickster in a position that would have been like missionary were it not for the way Bruce had to curl around and over Loki's huge gut.

His cock, slick with precum and lube, penetrated Loki's hole easily, and Bruce began to thrust gently. "Good?" he asked.

"Good," Loki said, nodding. And it did feel good. The feeling of being _open_ and _all for Bruce_ began to steal back over him, and Loki relaxed into the pleasure. He wanted to move his hips, but he knew that if he did, he would upset his stomach, so he did not move.

But as the pleasure built within him, as the heat in his groin began to burn, Loki wanted _more_ and he wanted to e _xpress_ it.

"Faster," he said.

Bruce frowned. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes. Faster."

Bruce sped up the pace slightly, and Loki arched into Bruce's cock. His stomach lurched just as Bruce lodged more deeply inside Loki than before, leaving Loki caught between pleasure and pain. Recklessly, he jerked his hips up again, and the process recreated itself, his stomach sloshing.

"Harder," Loki said. "Now."

With a shake of the head, Bruce began to thrust harder. Loki's stomach lurched with every thrust, but he didn't care. He was _here_ , and he was _all for Bruce_ , and he felt _wonderful_.

But that didn't really stop his stomach from pitifully wanting Loki to empty it, and he had to occasionally bite back heaves as he lay there accepting Bruce's cock.

"Rub," Loki demanded, glancing down at his stomach. "Make it better."

Bruce reached out and began to rub in slow, form circles, his touch harder than before. Loki moaned and squirmed beneath his touch.

"One hand on my cock," he demanded.

Again, Bruce complied, and Loki gasped. He rucked up into Bruce's thrusts, his belly like a weight to be lifted. His arms twitched with the need to reach out and grab his own stomach, but each time the restraints thwarted him he just felt a stab of something like pleasure at the thought that it was _Bruce_ who had restrained him, and it was _Bruce_ who was fucking him now.

"God damn it, Loki," Bruce said then. "You are so hot right now."

"Am I?" Loki heard himself ask. "Tell me what I look like."

"You look-- Christ--you look like a beached whale, like you can't _move_ , and your stomach is shaking as I pound you. But you look so flushed and blissed-out, it's like you don't give a fuck you can't move. You look ... Subjugated. And debauched. It's wonderful. And that is _my_ hand on your huge gut. It's fantastic."

"I'm gonna come," Loki said. "Oh god, I'm--"

He came in a great spurt, cum landing in a trial up his belly and Loki arched up into Bruce with a mighty effort, his huge stomach as taunt as his spine as the pleasure washed over him.

Cursing and panting, Bruce sped up even more as Loki came down from his orgasm, and as Loki watched, Bruce bent forward and licked the cum from Loki's belly. A few moments later Bruce froze over Loki, eyes rolling back in his head as he shot his cum into Loki's ass.

Then he collapsed to one side of the Trickster, and both men lay panting for a second.

Loki was realizing that, now that the sex was over and his body no longer thrummed with need, his stomach was still a tight, lancing pain in his middle.

"Are you going to untie me now?" he asked haughtily. "I am still in considerable pain."

Bruce pushed himself up immediately and began to rub Loki once more. He smirked. "I don't know," he said. "I kinda like you like this."

Loki glared at Bruce. "You cannot be serious," he said.

Bruce smiled, reached up, and untied Loki's bonds. "Spoil sport," he said.

Loki brought his arms down immediately and tested his wrists for any pain. They were fine. "I think next time," he said, "I'll tie you up. And eat in front of you. But you can't touch."

Bruce blinked. "That sounds incredibly hot," he said.

"Of course it does," Loki said. "It involves me." Then he looked down at his gurgling stomach. "But let's not do it for ... Several months. That's how long it's going to take me to digest all this."

Bruce just grinned and kept on rubbing.


End file.
